1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting equipment and more particularly to an improved batting practice device.
2. Discussion of the Background
The prior art exhibits a number of training devices for improved batting performance. One example is that of batting-tee-type devices. The batting-tee devices exhibit a vertical support member upon which a ball is placed. A batter can then swing at the stationary ball on top of the support member thereby removing the need for a pitcher. Some designs have exhibited an elastic support member which is integral with a ball-shaped region at the top of the support member. One such device which teaches an integral support and ball-shaped region is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,472. Such an integral batting tee device removes the need for retrieving batted balls. However, one problem with batting tees is that they do not lend themselves to the practice of hitting a moving object. Furthermore, in that it is desirable to gain proficiency in hitting balls at various locations of the strike zone, time is wasted in adjusting the batting tee to a desired height and position.
An answer to the problems inherent in stationary batting tees has been addressed by the introduction of hand-held batting practice devices. These devices are typically characterized by exhibiting a gripping portion, a connecting portion, and an impact portion. In operation, the hand-held batting practice devices require a holder and a batter. One individual holds the gripping portion of the device and extends the device so that the impact portion of the device is in a desired location for the batter to practice his or her swing. By the holder moving and accelerating the device, a batter can practice hitting different types of pitches at various locations of the strike zone.
One hand-held batting practice device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,170. The device has a helical spring which is connected to a gripping region located at one end of the helical spring, the other end of the helical spring being connected to a ball. However, one drawback of the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,170 is that the device is held such that it descends, as opposed to extending laterally, from the holder's hands. In that the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,765,170 descends from the holder's hand, the holder is placed in closer proximity to the batter which increases the probability of a holder being accidently struck by a bat.
Other hand-held batting practice devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,976, 4,513,965, and 4,846,472. These devices are intended to be held such that the ball or impact regions of the devices extend laterally away from the holder and toward the batter. However, one problem with these devices is that the holder's hand, elbow and shoulder can be subjected to significant stress and strain as a result of impact-produced torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,472 does seek to reduce the impact-produced shock experienced by a holder's hands. However, the device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,472 teaches a singular tubular extension which is connected at one end to a grip region. At the end opposite to the grip region is located an opening to the tubular extension and it is upon this opening that a ball is positioned in a rest position. The ball is secured to the device by means of an elastic chord or string. A screw connects the one end of the string to the grip at a location inside of the tubular extension. A second screw connects the other end of the string to the ball. In that a bat will most often impact both the ball and that part of the tubular extension proximate the ball, significant torque will still be experienced at the grip region. Furthermore, string and screw connections have a history and propensity of becoming disengaged when exposed to significant stresses over time.
Thus, a need exists for a simple, easily used and durable hand-held batting practice device which will tend to minimize the reaction forces imparted to the holder of the device.